Alice Butler
Alice Butler is a fan-made character by Re_Mystify. She is sixteen years old. She is often known for her quiet, deadpan personality. Before the events described father down on the page occurred, she only ever made it to being a Carnival apprentice. She is a resident of Cheshire, England, United Kingdom, and has never traveled farther from there. Bio Appearance Alice is a fair-complexioned girl with grey eyes bursting with cheer and happiness that try to hide behind some professional-looking glasses. She has a grey hat that sort of looks like it has cat ears on it with a black ribbon tied around the base; pinned to this ribbon are two silver flower-shaped pins. Her hair is a dark shade that almost looks grey, and it's always pulled to her right side in a loose side ponytail. She has a baggy light grey long sleeve shirt underneath a baggy black shirt. She has a golden locket around her neck which has a picture of the viola she's been wanting all her life on the inside. With this, she wears black leggings and grey flats. She has an unusually small build, and even though she's sixteen, she always looks like an elementary school student, despite her parent's tallness supposedly being in her genes. Whenever she's performing at a concert for school, she'll wear the customary black dress that's so long on her that it drags on the floor. Personality Some people call Alice enigmatic or strange, but everything makes sense to her. She is the master of sarcasm and staying out of what she considers to be 'stupid' situations before they start to come full circle. Alice is also known to like reading books so she can hide her face. If she isn't at her home after school or on a weekend, she's going to be at the library, reading a book about something exciting like the Renaissance or the history of the viola. Whenever she sets out to do something, she'll often lose interest quickly. The only exception is that she's a very diligent student when it comes to learning how to play her bouzouki and she tries almost every week to find a viola cheap enough for her to buy so she can teach herself how to play it. She has been interested in playing the viola since she was a toddler, but because her parents had already started getting her piano and bouzouki lessons, they didn't think she needed another instrument to worry about. She's an honor roll student, often getting 'A's and, at worst, 'B's. She tends to dislike people who try to drag her into big, 'stupid' things that she shouldn't need to have any part of and people who pester her too much. Apprentice Witch Alice became an ojamajo when she accidentally walked in on her piano tutor, who, as it turned out, was a witch. She was given her tap two days later because her witch mentor, Majojanis, was short on supplies. When she transformed, she was the light grey-coloured ojamajo, having one of the dullest yet most visually appealing colour schemes. With the first of her spell drops, she accidentally misworded her spell as a result of being distracted by her book (which yes, she was reading while casting the spell) and the spell caused a long chain of irreversible events that ended with Alice's powers being taken away very prematurely. Alice promised not to tell a soul about any of it and walked away, leaving all the magical 'nonsense' behind her. Although Alice has never seen Majojanis around for a significant amount of time anymore, Majojanis still hopes that there's a chance of Alice becoming her ojamajo again. About a week after Alice's powers were taken away, Majojanis returned to her and showed her, out of sadness that it couldn't be the present, the future where Alice was a life-long ojamajo, complete with a yousei and a magic crystal. In this vision, she had a yousei named Jaja, a grey yousei with features all similar to Alice's. It seemed like Jaja had a more aloof and cold undertone to Alice's pretty much trademarked optimistic expression. Her magic crystal was a light grey half-circle with three bumps on flat bottom. Family Imogen Butler:''' Alice's mother is a tall woman with long black hair and yellow eyes. She almost always shares her daughter's ultra-cheerful expression, and is the parent that inspired her love of music. She works as a nurse, but sometimes she'll use her days off to perform piano pieces professionally. '''Maximilian Butler:''' Alice's father is a tall man with dark brown hair and a neatly-trimmed goatee. He works as a time-share seller, and is super protective of both his daughter and his time-share real estate. His business has made him fairly rich, thus buying the Butlers a sizable home in the country with a big fence out front to keep out unwanted intruders that would only stir up nonsense. '''Flint Easton: The butler of the Butlers, Flint is almost like Alice's older brother. He's a young man with tawny brown hair and bright blue eyes with a slim yet muscular build and a very humoured expression. Even if he has to do all of the Butlers' menial jobs, he enjoys having a family to live with. While Alice respects Flint a lot, it's unusually rare that she'll ever thank him. Flint doesn't mind, though, and continues to do nice things for the family regardless. Quotes "Well, then." (this is commonly said when something incredibly weird happens that's 100% out of her control. It's almost become her catchphrase.) "Can I just go home now?" (said when she gets wrapped up in an odd situation) "Ugh." (a daily phrase) Trivia *''Even though her theme colour would usually mean that the character is depressed or boring, such is not true for Alice. She wears gray more because of its neutrality than anything else.'' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ojamajo